


Long Exposure

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kuroo is a giant sap and so is Tsukki, M/M, Oh also, captain!tsukki, if you hate cheese pls stay away, im serious, in which kuroo fails photography class, there's sex mentioned a few times as well if anyone is trying to avoid that, this is like the cheesiest thing ever, uhhh so fair warning, with long hair...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 13:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: Kuroo was never meant to be a photographer. His pitiful class project is proof enough of that, but at least he has a helpful boyfriend as his muse.





	Long Exposure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serviceace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serviceace/gifts).



> Okay, so I've been meaning to write Pinta a gift FOREVER, but I kept getting stuck on inspiration but I'VE FINALLY DELIVERED. 
> 
> Pinta ilusm, you're so much fun to talk to and you make everyday just a bit brighter <3 Even if I have a crappy day you're always there for me, and I feel like my love for kurotsuki has expanded even further since getting to know you. I tried to incorporate some of your favorite things into this fic, so I hope it's enough ; ; You're an amazing person/friend and you deserve all the fics about our glorious otp!! 
> 
> Also, big thanks to [greendoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greendoodle) for reading this over!

Kuroo wouldn't exactly call himself a photographer. Far from it.

He squinted, snapping his next picture carefully. Or, as carefully as he could. He didn't really know all the different ways he could press a damn button, but apparently it was a big deal.

Kuroo winced to himself as the camera made a familiar clicking noise, telling him he'd successfully used up the whole roll of film. _Shit_. Somewhere above, the photography gods were close to striking him dead.

He refused to lower his camera though, transfixed by the image contained in the small little square. It was almost uncanny, how good of a model Tsukishima was without realizing.

He watched his boyfriend jump up, successfully shutting out a harsh spike. Tsukishima smirked, his forearms bright red, and immediately, those sharp eyes flew to Kuroo. Somehow, knowing Tsukishima's first instinct was to search for his reaction made Kuroo want to melt. Instead, he waved dumbly, like a kid with his first crush.

It was only when Tsukishima laughed that Kuroo remembered his camera was still in front of his fucking face.

Nailed it.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, crouching down in preparation for the next play.

Shaking his head, Kuroo lowered his camera with a soft smile, and he hoped this time he actually got a  _decent_  picture of his boyfriend. This was the blond's element after all. Even soaked with sweat and his hair sticking up, he gave off the same regal air.

It would be nice to have a picture to frame, but alas, Kuroo was so mediocre. He doubted he'd ever truly be satisfied with a picture anyways, since the full effect of Tsukishima's beauty couldn't be captured so simply. A black and white photo wouldn't possibly show the shine in his eyes, or the slight discoloration at the top of his right cheek.

Kuroo would have to take a series of photos just to come close, and the world knew he wasn't capable of that shit.

But Kuroo would keep trying. Half the photos on this roll were of his boyfriend, and he'd been holding back too.

The sound of a whistle broke him out of his thoughts, and he glanced down at the court as the team huddled up.  _Two sets already...that means--_

Kuroo groaned as he looked at the time. It was early enough where he had no excuse to  _not_  go back to the dark room and develop these damn things. He could wait for Tsukishima to wrap up practice, but his boyfriend knew Kuroo's avoidance tactics. No matter what, Kuroo would end up developing photos today, no doubt about it.

Better to get it over with by himself than to have Tsukishima witness his failure. Holding back tears, Kuroo began to pack up.

_Time for the walk of shame._

For Kuroo, such a walk wasn't his hungover self stumbling back from a one night stand. No. It was the walk into the dark room as his fellow classmates looked on, all completely aware he'd produced hot garbage.

_Why was I cursed this way?_

Well, he guessed not everything could be perfect, and the universe had done him quite a lot of solids. He was dating the captain of the university's volleyball team, the resident shining star who also happened to be the hottest salt mine Kuroo ever had the pleasure of sleeping next to.

So yeah, Kuroo guessed he could suck at photography. That was fair.

On the bright side, his assignment was technically done. Downside? Now he had to go and see which photos would make the cut. Kuroo needed five  _perfect_  photos for this week's homework, but he'd be lucky to get one.

And knowing his luck? It would be the one photo which Bokuto had taken of Akaashi's ass, and while most people in the world might appreciate such a blessed image, his middle-aged design professor probably wasn't one of them.

Sometimes he really wanted to go and strangle his roommate for convincing him to take this course.  _Easy A, my ass._

Kuroo deserved this though, he had to admit, and not just where fate was concerned. Most of Kuroo's technique involved snapping pictures of whatever he felt like and praying to the heavens above it came out okay.

The only reason he was taking this class was because he sort of needed the units. Most of his developed photos looked more like dark voids with flashes of white where some flowers or trees were supposed to be. The singular upside was having an excuse to stare at his boyfriend a lot more without the blond getting too annoyed. 

In short, Kuroo really didn't think it would be this hard. As a result, he'd tuned out most of the classes and lectures which might've come in handy. He missed all that stuff about apertures and shutter size and.. _wait...maybe it was the other way around..._

Kuroo sighed, adjusting his beanie as he leaned back on the bleachers. The sound of a ball striking the court made him smile, a momentary relief, and he looked up to see Tsukishima walking towards him up the stairs while some of the first years got extra practice.

The blond pushed his long bangs away from his sweaty forehead, something that was becoming a habit. It got to the point where Kuroo wanted to constantly tie them back during games, but...it...it was a good look on Tsukishima, alright?

His hair had grown out quickly, and the blond had been too busy and too lazy to go get a haircut. Kuroo wasn't exactly nagging him about it either. Instead, Kuroo delighted in the way he could grab a fistful of his boyfriend's hair during their make-out sessions, or how he could curl his fingers in it when they lounged around on the couch. Even better? Getting to push the blond's bangs away himself, letting his hands linger on soft skin and high cheekbones.

At the mere thought, Kuroo's hands itched, and he stuffed them in his pockets defiantly.

"I want to smash that thing," Tsukishima said, glaring at the camera in Kuroo's hands.

Kuroo wiped his eyes, sniffling as he made to pull the strap from around his neck.

"Anything for you babe, I mean I'll be devastated for sure, but anything for you. Might I suggest a sledgehammer, or a brick--"

Tsukishima snorted, pushing the camera back as Kuroo tried to force it on him. Kuroo tried not to think of stealing the sound with his lips.

"Nice try, but I'll never let you hear the end of it if you get your first F in  _photography_ ," Tsukishima said, and the possibility made Kuroo wince. "In fact, I'll frame the transcript. I'll blow it up so it's the size of the Mona Lisa."

_Vicious_.

Kuroo loved him so much.

"So you'll let me keep taking pictures of you is what you're saying?" Kuroo asked, because he knew how to fight back too, and Tsukishima's cheeks took on a pink color which couldn't be attributed solely to his workout.

The blond's glare was more satisfying than scary these days, though Kuroo knew it struck fear into the hearts of first years. For him though, it was adorable, and proof his boyfriend remained as easily flustered as ever.

"Creeper," Tsukishima mumbled, without any real bite. As if they both didn't have pictures of each other as their lock-screens, or stupid emojis next to each other's contact names.

Tsukishima wasn't lacking in attention these days, but Kuroo's was the only type he welcomed, and Kuroo drowned him in it.

As if to prove his point, a group of onlookers stared at Tsukishima from the other end of the gym, their giggles and whispers detectable enough for Tsukishima to cross his arms, huddling in on himself.

Tsukishima never did get used to the admirers, the fans, the praise.

The blond obviously knew he was skilled and worthy of being a captain (Kuroo had drilled those facts into him), but he stayed the same otherwise, if not a little more open.

Regardless, Tsukishima was reserved and shy in many cases, unaware of how to handle the spotlight. Kuroo always felt so lucky, so proud, instead of envious.

After all, his boyfriend was a catch, and through some form of witchcraft, he'd chosen Kuroo to be a mess with.

So as the group of fans passed by, Kuroo beamed, because  _hell yeah I'm Tsukishima Kei's boyfriend._

"Stop it, you're obnoxious," Tsukishima said, nudging Kuroo along with all his strength. Kuroo let Tsukishima hold all his weight because he was a dick like that. No matter how good Tsukishima's physique was, Kuroo was fucking heavy, and it was his best weapon. Tsukishima's knees buckled a little, but stubborn as ever, he kept pushing. There might've also been kicking involved. Relationship goals. "Oh my-- _fucking_ \--go develop your pictures! I'll meet you there."

At the reminder, Kuroo wanted to cry again.

_Pictures are the devil._

The dread was enough to make him bolt upright, sending Tsukishima's face right into his back. Ha.

"PDA alert," Kuroo said, and Tsukishima pushed him hard enough to almost send him down the bleachers.

Maybe Kuroo shouldn't have been laughing this hard but whatever.

Tsukishima huffed, but Kuroo knew his hand was hiding his smile, so the blond wasn't fooling anyone. "I hope all your photos come out black."

"Like your soul?"

"Like your  _eye_  if you don't leave."

"Ooo, and then what?"

He ended up getting a volleyball to the shoulder, but it made the walk of shame slightly less unbearable than usual.

\--

But naturally, the shame did come back, and it had like twenty babies with despair and anguish.

First off, the maximum occupancy for the dark room was filled when Kuroo got there, so all hopes of developing his photos and disposing of the evidence before Tsukishima showed up were pretty much dashed.

In fact, as soon as his boyfriend came strolling through the door, clean from a shower, the dark room suddenly cleared out. Bastards. Everyone.

He got varying looks of pity as they passed him by, and yeah, fuck this class.

Now he only had about thirty minutes before the professor closed the dark room, and Tsukishima would be by his side while Kuroo developed eight shots of the school fountain, one of Akaashi's ass, two of some squirrels, and the rest of Tsukishima himself.

Half of those likely would be black, or blurry, but the most ideal scenario would be for a meteor to hit the darkroom in the next five seconds.

Kuroo sighed, throwing his boyfriend a tired smile as Tsukishima fiddled with the camera, rolling the film with the ease of someone who'd gotten an A in the course.

"No meteor is going to hit the school you know," Tsukishima said casually, handing Kuroo the film with a triumphant gleam in his eyes. "Ready?"

"Did...did I say that out--"

"Nope, that's just your go-to scenario," Tsukishima said, pulling Kuroo along before he could think of another way to escape.

Damn. Kuroo needed new material. Then again, maybe Tsukishima just knew him far too well at this point, like how Kuroo seemed to know the  _exact_ , yet ungodly, amount of sugar to pour in Tsukishima's coffee.

The aggravation disappeared quickly, since his boyfriend's hand curled around his as soon as they were concealed in the darkness. It was empty, so Kuroo had no reason to pull away either. In fact, he got closer, obnoxiously so.

While Tsukishima fiddled with the negatives, enlarging each photo and making sure all the chemicals were set up correctly, Kuroo followed him like a shadow. His hands were wrapped around Tsukishima's waist, grazing occasionally over defined abs and soft sides.

However, he couldn't let Tsukishima do all the work. In the end, about six photos looked semi-worthy of developing overall, and Kuroo couldn't help but blush against the skin of Tsukishima's neck. The blond definitely felt the spread of warmth too, judging from his laughter.

Kuroo guessed that made up for the shitty grade he was sure to get, as was the way Tsukshima cutely avoided commenting on all the pictures Kuroo had taken of him.

"Worst case, you can just use some of my pictures from first year." Tsukishima squinted at the exposed photo sheets, bringing them over to the chemical baths so they could truly see what the damage was.

"You're heaven sent, you know that?" And Kuroo meant it, because right then, his grades really were in jeopardy. Like...the hanging off a cliff kind.

All _As_ in science courses didn't look too great when they were paired with an F in  _photography_.

At this point, Kuroo would suck dick for a C. But only if it was Tsukishima's....well, he'd do that no matter what actually so...

"Please stop thinking whatever you're thinking," Tsukishima said as he swished the photo around with tongs, the outlines of figures slowly becoming visible.

Kuroo smiled into Tsukishima's shoulder, huffing out a laugh. "But I'm thinking about you."

"Exactly." Tsukishima leaned into Kuroo's touch, moving onto the next pictures in comfortable silence.

Every now and again, Kuroo would pull back to watch Tsukishima concentrate. The blond always had that look on his face, like his task at hand was a matter of life or death. Volleyball, photo developing, Mario Kart, whatever. Tsukishima's brows would knit together, and he'd bite his lip, wanting to get things perfect. This wasn't even something that concerned him either. It was all for Kuroo, all for the purpose of helping him out, no questions asked.

_I love you._

It smelled like ass in the darkroom, and there was trash littered on the counters left behind by other students. Still, Kuroo's heart swelled, because Tsukishima had a way of turning hell holes into paradise just by existing.

He looked damn good in red too. The gaudy scarlet lights which usually made Kuroo's eyes sting complimented Tsukishima's  _everything_ , like he was meant to be bathed in the color. Kind of weird but...oh well. Red was Kuroo's favorite color, so it made sense. Red...or gold...or really whatever color Tsukishima chose to wear on any given day.

As if feeling his stare, Tsukishima squinted, turning away from the current photo to glance at Kuroo. The red lights made the black rims of his glasses stand out, and Kuroo met his eyes without hesitation, missing their normal honey color. "I told you to quit it."

"Well, what am I supposed to think about instead?" Kuroo asked. Kuroo was a sappy soul, Tsukishima needed to let him live.

"Which of these photos won't make the professor want to stab you..."

"Psh, if he wanted to stab me he would've done it by now," Kuroo said, waltzing over to where the completed photos sat drying.

"Yeah well, don't tempt him."

Kuroo laughed, but inspected the photos with genuine interest. So far, they'd done three of the six, but the first two were obviously no good. The third at least had some potential, but Kuroo wouldn't be totally certain until he brought it outside. It wasn't anything special, just a grove of trees from the park near their apartment.

_It'll have to do._

The next photo Tsukishima set aside also passed fairly well. It was a close up of a flower. It had reminded Kuroo of the kind his mother used to grow in their front yard. Smiling fondly, Kuroo gave thanks to whatever god let the photo survive his crappy techniques.

A few minutes later, and the fifth picture was nearly complete. With any luck, Kuroo would have three decent ones, and then could steal two of Tsukishima's old ones.

_Maybe I'll get a B._

Big dreams for such a small, sad soul.

"I think this one might be the best one in terms of clarity," Tsukishima mused, pulling the photo out of the final rinse. "Not sure about the subject though..."

The annoyed tone had Kuroo smirking before he actually looked at the picture, since he knew the last picture was of Tsukishima. He was ready to fire back all his cheesy comebacks, but then he finally saw the photo, and... _no, sorry but no._

It was a picture he'd taken of Tsukishima off the court. The blond had rest his head in the crook of his elbow, his sleepy eyes staring up at Kuroo across the table. Half empty coffee cups sat between them, and Kuroo's hand was midway though brushing Tsukishima's bangs out of his face.

Kuroo froze, clutching the counter. He remembered that morning vividly, but it had been fairly typical. Neither he nor Tsukishima had wanted to get out of bed, but they'd agreed midterm season was upon them, and that they needed to study. Thirty minutes of laziness later and they'd dragged themselves to the emptiest coffee shop they could find around campus, and settled in.

They'd been so damn tired and grouchy, but they'd actually gotten a lot of work done, helping each other along the way, hands connected under the table sometimes...

As stressful as it had been, Kuroo couldn't help but regard the memory with anything other than extreme fondness.

But the photo...it didn't impress him. The edges were blurred, and some of the objects, including his hand, were mildly out of focus. Not to mention the poor contrast and messiness going on. If only he'd been more aware back then of how much the moment meant to him. Maybe he wouldn't have been such a slob.

Kuroo had tried to make this photo capture everything which made his life perfect, and he'd failed. It almost didn't sit right with him, letting Tsukishima look at the thing, or to have anyone look at it and give him some partial credit for it. Because blurred or not, the moment itself was special to him, and he'd hate to see it get anything less than an A. 

But well, that was all a mouthful.

"I can't use that one," he said simply, collecting the other two hopefuls without sparing another glance at the three failures.

Tsukishima blinked, brow furrowed, and grabbed Kuroo's jacket sleeve. "Tetsu...you don't have many options here. I mean...it's got some errors but I think you could--"

"Babe," Kuroo said, like his next words were the most obvious thing in the universe (because they were). "I refuse to present a picture of you that's not just as stunning as you are. The fact I even unintentionally took a bad picture of you means that my hands should've been cut off long ago. So...pass. What do you want for dinner by the way?"

The sound of the sink faucet dripping into the silence shouldn't have been this unsettling, but life was full of surprises.

Tsukishima looked torn between confused, astonished, and downright peeved. Kuroo vaguely wished he could take an  _intentionally_  bad photo of the blond right then, because his face was priceless.

"You...you're ridiculous," Tsukishima said. "It's not like I'm making a weird face in it...I think..."

"You're missing the point," Kuroo sighed, taking the photo from Tsukishima's hands.

God. He was going to have to be cheesy. He could feel it.

"And the point is?" Tsukishima was leaning against the counter now, arms crossed, and it should  _not_  be turning Kuroo on this much.

_Actually wait...this, this is exactly what I mean._

"Look at you, you  _hot_  fool," Kuroo said, gesturing to Tsukishima's very being. He proceeded to ignore Tsukishima's "I smell shit" face, because for once he was  _incorrect_. "I love you."

The suddenness had Tsukishima stumbling, hip hitting the counter harshly. After all these years, he couldn't hear the words with a calm expression, and Kuroo grinned.  _I double love you. Triple._

"I-I know that," Tsukishima said, voice lower. "But--"

"But nothing, you're gorgeous and you deserve a better picture. Also, if my professor gives any picture of you a B, I'll legit have to meet him outside," Kuroo said, pulling Tsukishima close. It wasn't hard, given how dazed the other looked. Kuroo prided himself on being this extra sometimes, but he seriously meant it.

Kuroo sighed as he felt Tsukishima relax into him, his voice dropping to an embarrassed whisper. His explanation would be a trial, but he had to try. "I just...I don't like the thought of other people looking into our life and judging it. That morning... _every_  morning we're together, it's the best. And ugh, I know I'm not making  _sense_  okay but that image of you is  _mine_ , all mine, and no one's gonna tell me it doesn't look good just because I don't know how to operate an old ass camera."

"You could've gone to class..."

"Kei, you're ruining my speech," Kuroo said. "And let's not dwell on the past."

"Mhm," Tsukishima hummed, his laugh music to Kuroo's ears. In the next moment, he felt Tsukishima's hand in his, prying the photo away. Kuroo begrudgingly let it happen, watching his boyfriend's eyes flick over the blurred image. "I remember this."

Kuroo snorted. "Do you remember it because you love me, or because I bought you two bagels that morning?"

"I mean can't I love you  _because_  you bought me two bagels that morning?"

"I knew you were using me," Kuroo said, stealing a kiss from the blond. "But for real? You remember?"

It had been a month or so back...

"Yeah, duh." Tsukishima's voice dropped to a mumble, his gaze fixed stubbornly on the photo. "You were with me...why would I not remember? Stupid."

_Shit, that did it..._

"Tetsu if you start crying I'm leaving you."

But Kuroo didn't believe him, and the red lights of the dark room seemed to bring out the mischievous glow in Tsukishima's eyes.

"So...you get it then...right?" Kuroo asked, bumping his forehead against Tsukishima's.

"Sort of. You're still a nerd though," Tsukishima said, his smile smug. "And I  _guess_  it won't hurt to let you borrow my old pictures. I just think you're exaggerating my supposed hotness."

_Oh, right._

Kuroo scoffed, and then more than a few more inappropriate thoughts crossed his head. Judging from the way Tsukishima's eyes widened, he realized he'd messed up too. Not that either of them minded deep down. Kuroo didn't bother trying to hide his leer, especially when Tsukishima's breath hitched.

His boyfriend dropped the photo a second later, but it was the least of Kuroo's concerns. He leaned in, hands resting low on Tsukishima's hips while Kuroo brushed his nose along Tsukishima's neck, mouthing lightly at the skin there.

"Am I?" Kuroo whispered along Tsukishima's throat, and as expected, the blond's hand flew up to cling to him immediately. "Doubtful. Have you seen yourself baby?"

The words got him a whimper, despite the fact Kuroo's voice was just as shaky. Kuroo prided himself on his way with words but with Tsukishima, he often fell short. Not because of nerves anymore, but because they could get reactions out of each other without all the pretending. Kuroo could be raw and unchecked, both of them could be stupid and vulnerable. It didn't matter.

Basically, being inarticulate losers didn't stop sex from happening, and Kuroo was eternally grateful.

Tsukishima's eyes flashed with a challenge as he pulled Kuroo back by his hair, making the raven groan. "I'm too busy looking elsewhere..."

_And yeah, okay. I lose. Or...win? Fuck it._

Kuroo smashed his lips into Tsukishima's, and they melted together easily, a familiar dance of tongues and hot breath. Tsukishima's hair was a bit damp from his shower, and Kuroo curled his hand in it, tilting the blond's head back to kiss him deeper.

Tsukishima moaned from the sensation, and Kuroo's hands found the blond's thighs at the same time he felt hands wrap around his shoulders.

Heh...always in sync.

Kuroo nearly forgot where he was, and he didn't care. The smells and sights of the dark room faded into oblivion as his hands touched whatever uncovered skin he could reach. Photos became the least of his concerns, and his thoughts got lost in the sensations. He ignored the time and the setting, completely occupied with finding a surface to place Tsukishima on and--

"The dark room is closing."

The voice made Kuroo nearly shit his pants but luckily he had good rectal control and avoided it.

The lights of the dark room flipped on ( _which by the way, rude_ ), and Kuroo jumped as far away from Tsukishima as he could, while the blond stayed seated on the counter, legs crossed for...reasons.

Kuroo glanced towards the entrance as his professor rounded the corner. Or at least, Kuroo  _hoped_  he'd just rounded the corner, though it was possible his brain was trying to lie to him to soften the blow.

_Oh lord..._

"Oh, Kuroo, I thought it might be you," his professor said, eyeing the two black photos on the drying rack. The statement did not sound enthusiastic by any means. "I hope you're...nearly done with your project."

_Fuck_.

"Uh, yeah, absolutely! It's gonna be my best yet," Kuroo said with a laugh, collecting the few photos which had fallen on the floor. "I'll be leaving--"

"Next time, might I advise against... _visitors_ ," the older man said, observing Tsukishima with discontent. If Tsukishima wasn't still so stunned from their impromptu humping session, he might've glared back, politeness be damned.

But...no, they should scram. Right away.

_I want death of the highest caliber._ He exchanged a look with Tsukishima, confirming the mutual sentiment.

"Of course, professor," Kuroo said. "Thanks."

And with one last sour look, his professor walked off, allowing he and Tsukishima to finally exhale.

\--

On the short walk home, they didn't say much, too busy trying to scrub the memory out of their minds.

No such luck.

Kuroo glanced at Tsukishima from the corner of his eye, linking their hands together as soon as they were off the cursed campus.

It made Kuroo feel better, as he knew it would, having Tsukishima's fingers wrap around his own like they belonged together.

Another perfect walk to end his day, and for a split second, all was right in his world once again.

 

 

"So...you don't think he saw--"

"Tetsu."

"Hm?"

"Shut up."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading everyone! Comments are always appreciated, and please come yell with me about fics/ships on tumblr/twitter <3
> 
> Also everyone pls go read Pinta's fics and spam her with nice comments so she actually finishes them LOL 
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/post/171290662809/commissions-are-open-hello-everyone-i-decided-to)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


End file.
